The quest for a projectile-discharging weapon with an even flatter trajectory is ongoing and relentless. Most projectiles employed in the industry are usually pointed for a better ballistic coefficient and yet are expected to dissipate as much kinetic energy as possible once they meet a target. This entails distinct and complex forms that are usually expensive to produce. In addition, the only way to achieve very flat trajectories utilizing such projectiles seems to be via elevated muzzle velocities.